The Biotechnology Training Program at Rice University provides high quality interdisciplinary academic, research and industrial opportunities in broad areas of biotechnology. It is administered by the interdisciplinary Institute of Biosciences and Bioengineering (IBB) at Rice with faculty from Biochemistry & Cell Biology, Bioengineering, Chemistry and Chemical Engineering. The presence of this training program as a part of the IBB has been catalytic for interactions among faculty and students and has provided key support for education and research activities. It has been central to development of the current graduate programs including establishment of a new Department of Bioengineering at Rice in 1997 with accompanying graduate and undergraduate programs. The research areas include molecular studies of development, differentiation, and gene regulation, molecular and genetic studies of mechanosensation, molecular biophysics and structural biology, protein biochemistry, enzyme structure and function, metabolic regulation, fluid mechanics and transport processes, membrane structure and function, cell-cell adhesion, chemistry and molecular biology of nucleic acids, tissue engineering, fermentation, biomedical engineering, bio-organic and bio-inorganic chemistry among others. The requested number of predoctoral trainees for the program is 12. The trainees are selected for a two-year appointment by the Training Committee from second year and above students based on performance in graduate study, the perceived ability to conduct outstanding research, and an interest in biotechnology. These students come from a variety of undergraduate institutions and experiences and are selected for admission into the participating programs based on excellent academic record, GRE scores, and recommendations coupled with subjective evaluation of motivation and potential based on interviews. Emphasis is given to attracting and retaining under-represented ethnic groups through outreach activities, targeted recruiting, and tutoring and advising programs. A core curriculum comprised of courses in biochemistry, bioengineering, and biotechnology is provided. Seminars, poster retreats and other activities are provided to develop a sense of community among the trainees and other students in the programs. An industrial internship is required. Formal instruction in ethical conduct of research is provided. The physical facilities are excellent for support of this program including the totally renovated Keck Hall for Biosciences and Bioengineering.